ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bbfan23/BB: Week 4 LIVE HoH Comp
Since I have nothing to do, I am gonna be writing for Big Brother Competitions LIVE competitions :) This is the fourth HoH competitions: Julie: House guests, this is our first endurance competition! The name of the competition is Avalanche Alley. In this competition you will all hang off a mountain and hold on for dear life as the mountain tilts and some "special treats" along the way. You will be eliminated when you fall off into the icy cold water that is -10˚F. The last person standing will be the new HoH! Tyler DR: This is a must win HoH for me, Delilah, and Joey with Nasia being evicted. Even though all of us all very strong competitors, there are only 3 of us versus the rest of the house. Delilah DR: Tyler may not know this but im gonna throw this HoH competition. John DR: I need to win this to make sure, Mark, Mau, Nadia, and I have safety guaranteed. Brandon: Delilah and Tyler better not win this because I am tired of being on this freakin' block. Julie: This competition begins, Now! Elapsed Time: 0 hours, 0 minutes, 1 seconds Shan: Aw man this is gonna suck! *Mountain starts tipping* Mark: Woah! This feels weird. Brandon DR: Right away, my hands were shaking because I was so scared! Tyler DR: After 5 minutes, my arms already began to hurt. You know, being very big and muscular does not give me a good advantage in this competition. Elapsed Time: 0 hours, 23 minutes, 41 seconds Delilah DR: Now it's been around 20 minutes and I'm ready to throw this. *Delilah starts to slip* Delilah: Oh god! *Delilah's left hand slips and she turns backwards and falls into the cold water.* Elapsed Time: 0 hours, 24 minutes, 03 seconds Delilah: Holy shit this is freakin' cold! *Mau hands Delilah a towel* Brandon DR: My main goal was to make sure I wasn't the first to fall, so once Deli fell, I knew I could go *Brandon falls off* Elapsed Time: 0 hours, 38 minutes, 49 seconds *Mark falls off* Elapsed Time: 0 hours, 38 minutes, 53 seconds Mau: And then there were 6...... 40 minutes pass *Tyler starts grunting* Nadia DR: I can hear Tyler grunting..... Very loudly.... I know I only have like 10 minutes left in me. So then I look at John, and he looks still as a rock. *Nadia whispers to John* Nadia: John, am I safe if you win? John: Duh. Nadia: K. Can you keep Shan safe too? John: ....... this week. Ok? Nadia: Ok...... Nadia: Tyler! I'll go if you go! Tyler: You wanna do it? Nadia: Yeah..... On 3. 1.......2......3! *Nadia and Tyler jump* Elapsed Time: 1 hour, 27 minutes, 20 seconds *Tom shakes his hands and stares at them* Tom DR: My arms and legs are so num that my legs are shaking and it getting harder me to even stand anymore. *Tom falls* Elapsed Time: 2 hours, 03 minutes, 16 seconds Nadia: And then there were 3..... Tyler DR: I was surprised...... Joey is very muscular like me and muscular people struggle with these things..... *Joey starts to cry* Shan: Joey, what's wrong? Joey: I just wanna see pictures of my family. *John frowns* John DR: I feel really bad for JoJo. He was crying real hard on the mountain. I already got the phone call from home last week in the veto comp. and I just feel horrible. *Joey fights back pain* Joey DR: I wanna see my family real bad, but I can't hold on for much longer. *Joey starts grunting* Shan: Joey...... *Joey slips and falls* Elapsed Time: 2 hours, 52 minutes, 27 seconds John: Well, it looks like it's down to me and you momma! Shan: Dont call me Momma, bitch. -_- John: Ok..... Delilah DR: I swear if Shan wins, I might as well leave right now. 1 hour passes Shan DR: Suddenly, my legs begin to give out. And in a blink of an eye, my feet start to slip* *Shan's right arm falls off the bar* Nadia: Oh my god Shan, don't!!! *Shan grabs back on* Shan: John, please let me win! John: Why? Shan: John, you're safe, now drop. John: You swear? Shan: i swear, bitch, now drop! *John falls* Mau: Congratulations Shan, you are the new HoH! Category:Blog posts